Catch Me
by Akurei56
Summary: "Why couldn't I just let her fall? Why do I suddenly care if Vega gets hurt or not?" Sucky Summary, great story!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I am super excited about publishing the first chapter of this story and I hope you guys like it! I have to thank ChaseLehrman for helping me write this. We hope you all like it. No, love it! Leave lots of reviews telling us your thoughts and opinions! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of it's characters.  
><strong>

**Jade's POV:**

"I can't believe you Jade!" Tori seethed at me as she followed me into Sikowitz's room.

"I just wanted to show you how much I love your new car." I mocked back at her. I heard her scoff as we walked down the hall behind Sikowitz's room to the black box. She continued complaining about how evil I was and how her car will never be fixed and blah blah blah…..

"Tori. Jade." Sikowitz commanded our attention as soon as we stepped in the theatre. "Jade get in first blocking position for scene 12. Tori go help Sinjin with the lights." I rolled my eyes and watched the brunette rush over to the ladder leading to the cat walk, my eyes lingering on her hips for a moment before I shook my head,forcing me out of my thoughts.

I distantly heard Tori tell Sinjin to make sure she doesn't fall as she fixes a light. "Ok, Jade, strike your pose." Sikowitz directed, beginning rehearsal finally. I pulled my sexy pose and waited for my cue to move. "Whoa!" I heard Tori's voice and looked up in time to see her foot lose its grip and gravity grab her body. My body moved before my brain could react and I soon felt all like 90 pounds of Victoria Vega fall into my arms.

I stared down at her a moment, eyes looking for damage. Then my eyes found her big brown ones and saw the shock and confusion filling them. I looked up and saw everyone staring at me. I dropped Tori flat on her ass and glared at everyone else. "What the hell are you all looking at?" I looked down at Tori, the shock still evident on her face. She's still confused and she's starting to sit up. I can't do this now. I shook my head and rushed out of the room.

God, I'm so stupid! Stupid stupid stupid! Why couldn't I just let her fall? Why do I suddenly care if Vega gets hurt or not? I never care! I'm Jade fucking West for fuck sake! I hate her! I hate her...don't I? No! I do! Definitely hate! Not lo- NO! HATE HATE HATE! I hate her big brown doe eyes, her stupid smile, how she helps everyone, how she cares about me even when I'm a total bitch...

I pause and stare at the ground letting out a shaky breathe. Maybe I don't completely hate Vega. "Jade!" I groan inwardly as I hear said half latina call my name and I run. I am in no mood to talk to her now. I need to think.

**Tori's POV:**

I watched Jade run down the hall away from me. "Jade..." her name died on my lips as the raven haired girl turned out of sight. I walked back into the black box and looked at Sikowitz, "I'm going home." I walked over and grabbed my bag and walked out, not really caring if Sikowitz said no or not.

I couldn't stop thinking about Jade, the caring look on her face after she caught me. Why did she catch me? She hates me. I thought as I climbed in my car. I took in a deep breath and leaned my forehead against the steering wheel. "Jade..." her name fell from my lips sweetly, in a way I never thought I'd hear coming from myself. I shook my head and drove home, having to force myself to pay attention to the road instead of the images of Jade in my mind.

I got home and distracted myself with a little TV till dinner. But then Trina recapped the whole incident to our parents. "Oh Tori are you ok?" My mother asked grabbing my hand, concern thick in her voice. I nodded. "Yes mom. J-Jade caught me." I said carefully. My father cocked his head to one side. "Jade?" dad asked confused. "Creepy girl, black hair, cute boyfriend?" mom asked trying to clarify. I nodded and Trina laughed. "Mom you forgot cold hearted and evil." My mom shook her head. "She can't be all bad, she saved Tori." Trina then looked at me funny. "Why did she save you? Doesn't she hate you?" I shrugged and stood "I'm going to bed."

I half ignored my parents good night calls, Jade clawing her way to the front of my mind again. I flopped back on my bed and groaned. "You hate me. I know you hate me because you told me you do. Why did you save me, Jade?" I climbed under my blankets and quickly found out how difficult it is to fall asleep thinking of a pretty girl.

**A/N: Review! Review! Review! *bouncing with excitement* Hope you all liked it as much as we liked writing it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okie dokie artichokie! The second chapter is officially UP! I must once again say thank you to my beautiful and wonderful and incredibly sexy other half ChaseLehrman. :D. So amazing. So, here you go and I hope you enjoy. Btw….this is my Christmas gift to all of you. You're welcome. :D**

**Jade's POV:**

_I'm sitting in the black box, everything is dark like someone is about to perform. I can feel Beck sitting next to me. Suddenly the lights go up and there is someone up on the stage, looks like she's being forced on stage. I laugh to myself shaking my head at the stupid amateur. _

_Then her voice hits my ears and my head immediately snaps back. I stare through all the darkness and the stage lights to see her. The shape of her face, the way I can see her eyes perfectly from where I am, the way her body moves as she dances, her voice in general. She's gorgeous. _

_Suddenly everything gets really bright and I'm standing in the hallway at school. I'm leaning against Beck as the doors fly open and in walks that annoying bitch Trina and the girl from the stage. I leaned closer to Beck._

_"Who is she?" I asked him softly_

_."Ummm… I don't know." He answers following my gaze. Yet again my eyes are following her body precisely. Every move she made my eyes marked and followed. I hardly noticed Beck kiss my cheek and say he's leaving, my attention to consumed with the mystery girl. _

_Then everything gets really bright again, I'm squinting against the intensity of the light. Now I'm in Sikowit's class and there she is, Tori Vega, kissing my boyfriend. The strange thing is I'm mad at Beck for kissing her. Like he should know better than touching her like that. They part and I growl slightly at how happy Tori looks. _

_Then everything is dark. I look around but can't see anything, until my eye catches something moving above me. I look up and see her falling. Just falling. Not screaming or flailing._

_Just falling._

_I try to move but my body is frozen. She hits the ground with a deafening sound. I run over to her, now that I can move. I kneel by her side looking over her in slight fear.  
>"Tori! Tori are you ok?" I say frantically looking at her. Blood is dripping out of the corner of her mouth, her eyes looking tired like her body just wants to give up.<em>

_"Why didn't you catch me Jade?" Her words dug into me._

_"Why did I have to get hurt like this? Why weren't you there?" She kept asking the question over and over, each one making a little cut on my heart._

_"I-I-I….." Was all I could manage to get out before she started sinking into the floor. She smiled at me softly.  
><em> 

_"You tried right? Or were standing there watching as I fell? Did you even move when you saw me?" The whole time she's speaking she's slowly sinking into the floor. I try to grab her hand but she moves it out of my reach until she is gone. I slam my fist against the floor repeatedly._

_"Tori! Tori! No Tori come back!" I scream trying to get her back. _

I jump awake, a layer of cold sweat covering my skin. I sit up trying to recapture my breath. That dream was just so… vivid. I can't stop hearing the sound of Tori hitting the ground. I shake my head slowly, breathing softly. I raise my head, glaring at the wall.

"Sinjin is a dead man." I whisper to myself as I jump up to start getting ready for school not caring what time it is, determined to find Sinjin and exact my revenge.

**Tori's POV:**

I slammed my fist on my bed and rolled over to check the time for the ninth time since I tried to go to sleep. My alarm read 5:30am and I groaned.

I woke up every half hour last night, Jade invading my thoughts since I got home yesterday. My mind kept replaying everything in slow motion. When I leaned over the railing to fix the light, feeling my foot slip, calling out for Sinjin as I begin to slip, not even really realizing I'm falling just that the floor is getting closer, a quick flash of black, landing safely in Jade's arms, staring up into her green eyes staring back at me with what I can only describe as concern, Jade panicking and running out, seeing her in the hallway run away one last time.

"Jade…" I whispered softly to myself. The memory won't leave me alone, it's slowly driving me insane. I pulled myself out of bed and sighed as my feet hit the floor. Then as if on cue the door flies open and Trina pokes her head in.

"Oh good, your up. Hurry up and get ready, we have to go to school early." She rushed back out before I could say anything, not that I really have the energy to argue with Trina about why we are going to school this early.

I climbed out of bed and made my way over to the closet, grabbing clothes and pulling them on. I am really too tired to do or care about anything. Damn it Jade. Why? Why me? I pulled on a pair of jeans and a simple red shirt before heading to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and hair and put on a light amount of make-up, just enough so I don't seem like a zombie. Trina walked up to the door holding my back pack in one hand and her purse in the other, her back pack already resting on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag, following Trina to the car. We will be at school about an hour early but I guess I can organize my locker or something. I looked over at my brand new cherry red civic with Jade's name scratched in the hood. I sighed staring at the goth's name, my car will get fixed but getting her off my mind isn't proving to be as easy.

We drove to school in relative silence, Trina sometimes telling me to stop sighing or talking to her reflection about how "amazing" she looks. She basically ran into school upon arrival and I idly walked to my locker.

As I got to my locker I heard a loud crash and a familiar angry voice.

"Damn it Sinjin!" Jade? What is Jade doing here? I slipped over to the corner and carefully peeked around to see the goth with the odd boy pinned against the wall.

"Tori could have gotten hurt."

**Jade's POV:**

"Tori could have gotten hurt." I seethed at the boy stuck between me and the wall. I'm sure if he could he'd choose to melt into the wall right now instead of having to face me. Though with the intensity I'm glaring at him the dry straw he calls hair might ignite at any moment.

"I-I-I'm sorry." He stammered out. I pressed him harder against the wall, my forearm sliding under his chin to press against his throat.

"You're lucky I was there!" I glared harder at him. I took in a deep breath and stared at him less angrily, not by much though.

"What the hell were you doing that you couldn't just make sure she didn't fall?" I asked in a calm-ish voice, as calm as I can muster right now. I'm pretty proud of myself; I mean he's still alive right?

"I-I-I- well I-" I grew angry at each beginning of a sentence and slammed him against the wall again.

"Speak!" I commanded on impact, my forearm momentarily pressing harder against his throat.

"I was watching you." He finally spits out. My anger peaks again and I pull my hand back, my fist connecting with the left side of his face hard. He hit the ground and looked back up at me holding the spot I had just hit.

"If you ever let that happen again, and Tori gets hurt, I will personally make the rest of your already miserable existence worse." I glared at him for half a minute more before storming away deciding there's nothing left to do but go sit in class.

Maybe I'll get some scissors and cut something up…

**Tori's POV:**

Poor Sinjin.

Why is Jade so mad anyway? She doesn't care about me. She hates me, right?

I lean against the wall staring at the ground contemplating this. Jade can't care about me, she destroys me each and every day. But then why did she save me yesterday?

She could have just stood there and watch me hit the ground like everyone else. No one else reacted like she did, but why did she?

Her of all people. This wouldn't be as confusing if it was anyone else but it had to be Jade _fucking _West.

"Why?" I whisper as my mind starts replaying it again.

Part of me wanted to go to class and sit and think, but then I remembered Jade is in my class and probably sitting in there waiting.

I sighed walking down the hall pausing in front of the janitor's closet. The same janitor's closet Jade pulls me into all the time when she needs to talk. The same janitor's closet Jade pulls me into all the time when she needs to talk. The same janitor's closet we always find her in when she's thinking.

I grab the handle deciding it's the perfect place to think about what she did and why she did it. So after checking for the creepy janitor I slid down one of the walls sighing softly, resting my head against my arms pulling my knees closer to me.

"Jade…" I whisper again, almost as if just to taste the word on my tongue again

**A/N: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW OR SANTA WILL SEEK REVENGE ON YOUR SOUL! (and your stocking) XD**


End file.
